Keeping Secrets
by NJ7009
Summary: I can't tell my brothers the truth about what happened, it would ruin them, depress them, like it has me! Soo I told them our parents became hippies and left early. But now as I sit here, I realise now how stupid that choice was! Some AxB TXE mainly SXJ. CGI
1. ReLiving a Nightmare

**Hayy guys, here is fic I have been thinking up for some time now and I hope you like it and please review : )**

**Summary- "I can't tell my brothers the truth about what happened, it would ruin them, depress them, like it has me! Soo I told them our parents became hippies and left early. But now as I sit here, I realise now how stupid that choice was!" AxB TXE mainly SXJ **

**I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks**

**Please review**

_The Chipmunk mother placed her sons into the small hole inside the tree. The children were only young, the eldest was Simon who was three days old, the second eldest was Alvin who was a day old and finally there was Theodore who had been born only two hours ago._

_Simon, who was the only one that could make sense of the situation, looked at his mother with confused eyes. "Mother…what's going on? Are you leaving us?" he asked her as she placed the sleeping Alvin and Theodore into the hole beside him._

_She looked at him, tears streaming down her furry cheeks. There was the sound of rustling coming from not-so-far-away, causing the mother to become agitated._

"_Simon…Take care of your brothers, I am sorry we couldn't spend more time together…"she apologised before turning away. But she didn't continue on, she was frozen but it wasn't at her own will._

_She stood there for a moment before she fell backwards, crashing her head against the branch as she fell. A streak of blood was slashed across the area where the heart was and she lay motionless on the floor._

"_MOTHER," Simon screamed as he realised his mother was dead._

_It was then that he noticed another chipmunk standing on the branch; they looked up at him with cold eyes _

_The assassin was brown furred much like the brothers, and his eyes resembled that of the brothers too, though his eye colour only matched Simon's. Simon knew who the chipmunk was, it was Negro, his father._

_Negro advanced on the hole and plunged his arm in, trying to grab the young chipmunks, but Simon were too fast for him and managed to grab his brothers and scramble to the back of the hole._

_It didn't take long for the older chipmunk to realise it was useless, and he pulled his arm out and brought his face to the hole instead., He had a manic look in his eyes, and that caused poor Simon to scream in terror._

_Tears spilled down the young chipmunks face as he laid his brothers on the floor, in the safety of the back of the hole. As he did this he felt a sharp claw run against his arm in a fluid motion. Simon squealed in pain before falling to the floor, blood pouring out of the wound._

_His father now had two different chipmunks' blood staining his claws. He stared back into the hole again and with a sly whisper he said, "I will be back!" and then he disappeared into the twilight._

X-X-X

_11 Years Later…_

Simon thrashed wildly in his sleep, screaming as he dreamt the horrible memory that has stained his mind. His squealing and screaming alerted his brothers and the Chipettes and they all stood on either side of his bunk, trying in vain to wake him.

"SIMON!" yelled Jeanette once more, as the blue-clad chipmunk refused to wake from his slumber.

Theodore and Alvin never remembered the incident that happened eleven years ago. They were both too young, and Simon refused to depress them by saying what had happened. So, he told them their parents became hippies and left early.

But Simon never forgot he could never forget his mother apologising for their lack of time together, and his own screams as she hit the floor dead.

Simon had obeyed his mother's last request of him and protected his younger brothers. In some cases he had become a quite uptight chipmunk.

But try him might, he couldn't forget that painful memory…and he couldn't help but prey that his father's last words to him before he ran away wouldn't actually become reality.

Simon woke up with a start, causing the other chipmunks to jump. Simon was sat bolt upright in bed, his fur was ruffled and wet from sweat and he was breathing short, ragged breaths.

"Simon…Are you okay?" asked Theodore in a concerned voice. Truthfully, Simon wasn't in the slightest, the memory was killing him on the inside, and at times he felt he couldn't manage anymore.

But he knew he had to be strong, so he muttered a "Yea!" to Theodore, before he lay his head back on his pillow and tried to drift of asleep as his brothers and the chipettes stared at him with both worry, and confusion in their eyes…

**So that's the back story...**

**Hope you liked that and please leave a review :)**


	2. Curious Brother

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Madison Square Garden**

Simon woke up the next morning feeling tired, luckily it was Saturday so there wasn't any school, but still, the nightmare was worrying him.

He sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, before he reached for his jet-black glasses and rested them on the bridge of his nose and his ears.

He then felt a sharp sting come from his arm; he looked down his furry arm and noticed he had cut himself right where the scar from his father's claw was. He sighed, just brilliant. His brothers weren't very observant and so far they hadn't noticed the long scar that covered his arm and he was grateful for that, because he knew he would be lost for words if anybody ever did notice.

He looked at the row of bunks where the Chipettes usually sleep and saw all the beds were empty, and quite scruffy from someone sleeping in them. He then looked at the beds underneath and on top him where Theodore and Alvin slept and their beds was in pretty much the same state as the others.

Simon sighed; he hobbled out of his bed and slid down the ladder, before landing onto the wooden floor. He then began walking out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where his brothers, Dave, and the Chipettes were all busily eating breakfast.

To say his entrance was noticed is kinda an understatement, the second Simon took his seat at the dinner table, every one of the chipmunks pushed their bowls to the side and looked at him with expectant faces.

"What?" he asked, he knew what they were expecting and if that was what he dreamt last night then they were going to be sadly disappointed.

"You know what!" Alvin said, not breaking the stare from his brother.

"I am not telling you what I dreamt last night if that's what you mean!" Simon responded bitterly, staring at the plate of toaster waffles that Dave had just placed before him.

"Why not?" asked Brittany, who has become extremely nosy lately.

Simon was about to respond when Jeanette piped in, "Guys, it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it, so let's just leave it for now." Jeanette suggested, though the other chipmunks were against it, they bit their lips and returned to their toaster waffles.

Simon gave a small smile to his crush, since the whole chip-wreaked thing the pair's relationship hadn't developed further, but he still had a crush on the purple-clad chipette. "Thanks," he grinned, relieved.

Jeanette smiled back before returning to her toaster waffles.

X-X-X

After breakfast, the chipmunks all settled onto the living room chairs, the chipmunks on one chair, the chipettes on the other and watched Meerkat Manor.

This episode was all about how they had to watch out for one another, and that they couldn't keep things from one another, as it was vital for their survival.

As the episode finished, Alvin turned to face Simon with devious eyes, "Umm Si, you know when it said during the episode that they had to share things with one another, or they will die…" Alvin began.

Simon nodded, confused as to what the red-clad chipmunk was referencing too. "Well you could share you dream! And that may, make you feel better!"

Simon frowned, "When the commentator said 'sharing thing for their survival' he was talking about food and H2O, not dreams!"

Alvin huffed, "Why won't you just tell us! It couldn't have been that bad could it?" he yelled, angry at his brother's stubbornness.

Simon was about to reply when Ian entered the room with a large grin on his face, "Hayy guys big news!" he exclaimed, wearing his usual squared glasses and a black suit with a dark blue tie with lighter blue stripes.

Since the whole getting-stuck-on-an-island thing, Ian has once again become their manager, well… second manager, but Simon still wasn't entirely sure if he should trust him. The others already have, including Dave, but nothing could erase his impression of the money-crazed psycho

"What is it Ian?" asked Dave, who had entered the room upon hearing Ian's voice.

"Guess who got you guys a gig at Madison Square Garden, tonight?"

The chipmunks gasped

"But that's all the way in New York, it would take forever to get there," Simon realised, he had remembered reading in a book, that it took around a day and seventeen hours to get there in a car.

"We're taking a plane," Ian told the smart chipmunk, Simon realised that would be much quicker, taking only 5 hours compared to the massive amount of time it could of taken if they drove.

"Quick go pack, were leaving here in an hour to get there to New York in time." Urged Ian

As if on que, everyone scampered off to pack their clothes for the night, Brittany, being Brittany, seriously over packed, and took two suitcases while the others only brought a small duffel bag.

They boarded the plane in the nick of time and as the plane went into the air, Simon stared out the window, looking at the black clouds, he looked over to Jeanette who had decided to sit next to him, before he drifted back into a nightmare

**Thanks to MusicIsMyPassion and RossLynchLUVR for reviewing it means a lot.**

**I know this chapter is kinda boring but next chapter will be very dramatic (grabs piano) dun dun duuuunnnn**

**Please review :)**


	3. Electric Blue Eyes

**Hayy guys, this chapter was meant to be a little more dramatic but I decided to post the dramatic moment tomorrow**

**Thanks RossLynchLUVR, Skylar.S, for reviewing that last chapter it means a lot.**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks and please review**

The nightmare Simon had on the plane was the same as the one he had only hours ago, he dreamt his mother apologizing, her hitting the floor dead, his screaming, his father scarring him and then his terrifying threat.

He would have gone deeper into the memory, had Jeanette not heard his whimpering and shook him awake. Now he felt shattered, and uneasy as he glanced around at all the chipmunks staring at him, with even more worried expressions than the night before.

"Simon?" began Theodore, as he noticed Simon's breathing, which was quick and shallow.

Now this was seriously starting to worry Simon, he hadn't dreamed the memory for years and now he had to relive the painful memory not just for one night, but for two. That didn't even happen the night of the tragedy.

Alvin, growing sick of feeling helpless to his brother, leaned his head forward, "C'mon Si, this is clearly worrying you, why won't you just tell us?" he asked, sadness dripping from his every word.

Simon has always considered telling his brothers the truth, but it would do more harm than good. Just look at him, he shuddered at even the mention of the word past, or memory, or nightmare. Simon knew he mustn't tell them, especially his brothers, no matter how much he wished too.

Simon took a deep breath, "I can't tell you," he whispered, looking down at the plane floor. "I made a promise!"

That just irritated Alvin even more, "OH COME ON! If a dream is worrying you this much then it's not worth keeping the promise!"

"NO ALVIN!" Simon yelled back angrily, "AND BESIDES, EVEN IF I DID TELL YOU WHAT THE DREAM WAS ABOUT, IT WOULDN''T MAKE YOU FEEL ANY BETTER!" he snapped, causing everyone to shy away from him, he has never been so snippy before, especially to Alvin.

X-X-X

The plane landed at that point, and then a bus took the chipmunks and the chipettes to Madison Square Garden.

Madison Square Gardens on the inside was gawp-worthy, for a start IT WAS HUGE, with a giant stage that would make the chipmunks look even smaller than they already were. Brittany was defiantly smug at the arena and already started to plot her outfit for the performance.

Later that night, the chipmunks dressed in baseball jackets, each corresponding to their clothes colour, Alvin's being red, Simon's blue, and Theodore's green. The only difference between the jackets other than the colour, was that Alvin had a yellow 'A' sawed into the back of his jacket.

Then there were the chipettes, who were all dressed in denim skirts, with a thin brown belt threaded through the hem, and blouses, that corresponded to their clothes colour.

As they readied themselves to go on stage, Simon was sure he felt eyes bearing into the back of his skull, but every time he spun around there was nothing more than a few members of staff and stage equipment.

Simon ignored it after a while, but if only he had looked closer, then he would have noticed a pair of electric blue eyes staring at him in a threatening way…

**(Grabs piano) DUN DUN DUUUNNN**

**Alvin- seriously, stop doing that, and where did you get the piano from!**

**Me- Oh… I…actually I don't know….anyways please review, next chapter is going to be more dramatic than this one.**

**Alvin- ohhh am I going to get a record deal?, a videogame?, a-**

**Me- Please review**


	4. Nice to See You Remember Me

**Hayy guys heres the next chapter and I hope you like it :)**

**Please review, I got none on the last chapter :( oh well **

**I dont own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Madison Square Gardens**

Simon POV

The performance went really well, there were no upsets during the song (Like when Alvin sent Dave flying across the stage and he ended up in hospital) and the crowd cheered each of our names, causing us all to grin. As the two hour concert finished, we departed from the stage high from the adrenalin rush.

"That was AWESOME!" exclaimed Alvin, drying his furry forehead with a towel, as did I and the others

We all nodded in agreement, but I had other things on my mind, other than the performance. I still felt like I was being watched, and that made me feel uneasy and conscious of myself.

I fiddled with my fingers to try to take my mind away from the holes that I felt in the back of my skull. Jeanette noticed this and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. That startled everyone.

"Simon, you okay?" she asked softly. I nodded, but everyone could see right through it.

"Simon quit it with the lies!" barked Alvin, causing everyone to lean away from him, "I want to help you, we all do, so why won't you just tell us what's bothering you!"

I just ignored him. I was about to walk away when Alvin pulled me back, he stared straight into my eyes, small flames showing in his pupils. He was angry at me no doubt about it, but he could never talk to me again for all I care, I was not saying anything.

"Hayy…um…guys why don't you go get some ice-cream, we will be here a while!"" Dave suggested, noticing the awkwardness of the situation. Theodore and Eleanor didn't need to be told twice, and quickly took the change and rushed to the entrance of the stage, with us in tow.

X-X-X

The ice-cream shop wasn't far from Madison Square Gardens, around a ten minute walk, but you had to go through a dark forest path to get there, much to the worry of Theodore.

"Don't worry," I said softly, giving him a smile and rubbed the top of his head, "We are here to help you,"

"Same as we are to you Simon!" Alvin replied bitterly, still annoyed I wasn't going to tell him what was worrying me.

I glared at him, "I am NOT going to say what my dream is about Alvin, so there is no point in trying!" I spat back as we got deeper into the gloomy forest.

"Well I am not going to drop it -"Alvin was about to give me another comeback when a rustle was heard from the bushes, causing Theodore to cower behind me in worry.

"Don't worry Theo, it was proberly just a squirrel-"I began to calm my green-clad, younger bother when a voice I had always dreaded hearing responded.

"In your dreams little ardilla!" the voice said, it was clearly a Spanish accent.

That's when three figures emerged from the bushes, each wearing s black hood over their head. Expect for the middle one.

They were all around the same height as me, and were clearly chipmunks. I got that from the middle one.

The middle one had auburn fur that shone in the moonlight, and blue eyes, that were a shockingly deep blue; they were quite close to my eye colour actually.

I had soon that face before, and it was the face I had dreamed of. The face I had dreaded. The face that sadly belonged to a relative, which I had tried so hard too forget.

The chipmunk grinned at my horror, "Ah so you do remember me poco ardilla!"

"How could I forget?" I responded, hoping I sounded braver than I actually felt.

"Simon...who is that?" Theodore asked nerviously, still hiding behind my back.

I didn't brake my line of vision from the chipmunk before me, but I did reply.

"Theodore, Alvin meet Negro, our father!"

**OWWWHHHH THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD (reaches for piano)**

**Alvin- DON'T!**

**Me- *sighs* anyway just so you know, Negro means black in Spanish, poco ardilla means little chipmunk and ardilla means chipmunk.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLLLEEEEASE REVIEW**


	5. Capture

**Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing**

Simon POV

"Dad?" asked Alvin, taking a few seconds to take in my words. I nodded. Alvin was about to take a step forwards to have a closer look at Negro's features, but I stuck my arm out, stopping him and the others from getting past.

I never broke my eyes from Negro, all my life I had to live in dread of this man, and now as I stood before him. I felt not worry, but anger at the man who killed my mother.

Negro grinned in response, "Aw how's the arm by the way? Hope it doesn't hurt as much as it did eleven years ago!" he asked, with no real concern in his voice.

"Never better," I spat back, my fathers comment caused my brothers and the chipettes to become curious.

"What is he talking about Simon? What happened to your arm?" Theodore asked, worried by the cloaked chipmunk, I can see why!

I chose to ignore my little brother, mainly because my father was laughing quite loudly. "Wow son, you a quite secretive aren't you-"I cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" I barked my brothers and the chipettes seemed confused by my behaviour; he was my father after all, so why was I treating him like dirt?

He took a small step forward, so small that I didn't notice and then he banished a cane from the inside of his black cloak. It reminded me a little of Nanny McPhee, but he didn't have the same ideas as her though.

Before I could even think about what he was doing he had raised the wooden cane high and slammed it down on my still outstretched arm.

I screamed as I brought my now cut arm up to my chest, the confidence and anger I had once felt gone in less than a split second. He had brought the cane down on my wrist and now I soon realised I couldn't rotate it.

At first the other was in a shocked silence, before they rushed over to me and tried to get a closer look at my wrist. I pushed them away, shaking from my ordeal. My wrist was stinging like mad, and tears began to brim my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, and it took all I had left to keep them in my eyes where they belonged.

I took a few deep breaths before I began to stare at the now satisfied Negro, I noticed almost straight away however, that his two companions had moved to either side of us, keeping us stuck in a circle.

"Maybe that could scar and you could have two scars then!" suggested Negro, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face

I snarled at him, "What do you want with us?" I asked my voice shaky.

He laughed; "You'll see!" he smiled.

He and his companions made the circle smaller by walking towards us, and kept walking towards us intill all our backs crashed into one another's in the middle.

Negro snarled at me, I could tell his intention was to catch me, my brothers and the chipettes would proberly be a bonus prize.

Then with a fluid motion he lunged for Theodore….

X-X-X

He lunged for Theodore with such speed that was almost supernatural, but I was quicker and managed to pull him away from my father just as he was about to lay a hit on the chubby chipmunk.

"RUN!" I yelled, noticing my father had moved, leaving an exit. We ran through as he gathered himself and bounded down the forest path, heading for the stage.

I thought we had lost him at first, but when I heard paw-beats coming from behind us, I knew it was just wishful thinking.

We were kids, and famous singers, so we did have quite a lot of energy, speed and stamina. But my father and his two little friends had more in all of these categories, quickly gaining on us.

Then I heard a chipmunks cry, a sign someone had been caught and I spun around and saw one of my fathers hooded friends pressing a metal pole over the stomach of Jeanette as he held her against his chest. The purple-clad chipmunk screamed for help, as the hooded figure kept a tight grip on her

I didn't need to think twice for what I did next. I ran up to the hooded figure and hopped on his back, wrenching his head back as I did so. "Put her down!" I yelled bravely, he quickly let go of Jeanette and she landed on the floor with a loud thud, as I attempted to break the hooded figures neck.

Jeanette didn't get back up at first, but she groaned to signal she was still alive. I breathed a sigh of relief, and totally forgot that there were others here, other than the hooded figure I was still on the back of.

I felt a pair of furry hands grab me and yank me off the hooded figures back; I fought hard against his hands as he kept me tight against his body. "Not so fast, poco ardilla!" my fathers voice hissed.

I was beside myself in fear by now, as I tried to free myself, but my legs seemed to have no affect on him, and he was holding my arms so they were useless.

When my father had grabbed me, the others were busily dodging the other two hooded figures, I'm not even sure if the noticed he had grabbed me.

I saw one of the figures make a lunge for Theodore and manage to get a tight hold of him, Eleanor tried to save him but managed to get caught in the process.

Similar thing happened to Alvin and Brittany and now they were being held by the other hooded figure, leaving Jeanette alone.

"RUN JEANETTTE!" I screamed at her, but my father quickly covered my mouth, muffling my words. Sadly, she tripped over a root of a tree and landed face first in the mud, while the hooded figure that was holding Brittany and Alvin placed a foot on top of her, preventing Jeanette from getting away.

"LET THEM GO!" I yelled squirming more than ever, only for Negro to place a knife across my neck, it was so close to my fur that it was actually cutting into me, causing blood to pour down my neck.

I kept staring at the sharp blade, fear rattled my form and I instantly became still, "Now you had better keep still and keep quiet or this is not going to end well for you!" threatened my father.

But I wasn't exactly planning on following his orders, if anything that caused me to get away from him even more, trying more desperately than ever to free myself. _Use you head_ my brain screamed at me as my legs had no effect on him and I couldn't use my arms.

In a fit of desperation, I flung my head back and head butted him square in the forehead, causing him to drop me on the floor, and him to fall beside me.

It hurt more than I was hoping, but I wasted no time to rub my head or anything, I was straight up and ran to aid my brothers and the chipettes.

I helped Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette first, by grabbing the hooded figure, and slammed him into a nearby tree, knocking him out cold

"Thanks!" smiled Jeanette, who was white from shock; I just nodded and helped Eleanor and Theodore by twisting the figures neck in an awkward position, and threw him where the other hooded chipmunk lay unconscious.

Suddenly I felt a sudden jar of pain coming from my newly-cut wrist; I spun around and saw Negro, clutching my wrist tightly in his grasp.

I couldn't help but scream in agony as his grip became tighter, causing blood to splutter from the wound. I was now defenceless from anything he was going to throw at me.

He brandished a spray can from his clock and sprayed it over my face, causing me to cough. I knew what the substance was, it was a sedative.

I instantly felt myself go numb and I fell to the floor, I felt so tired but I wouldn't allow myself to sleep.

"Get…Dave!" I managed to whisper as the others attempted to aid me, but failed to do so. "Everything will be okay," I said groggily, before I fell into a deep sleep…

**SIMON!**

**I really wanted Simon to seem like the hero in this chapter :)**

**Please review; I have eleven so far which I'm really happy with**

**I will see ya next chapter**

**Bye**


	6. Roberto Frois

**Hayy guys, I'm back with another chapter **

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot and decided to answer some of them :)**

**Drowning in Sparkly Randomness- It may be revealed yes :)**

**ChipmunksRule4ever- Yea Simon kinda was like a hulk haha**

**RossLynchLUVR- Don't worry Simon won't die…or not yet maybe…. *mischievous look***

**Munksoline4good- Yea he was :)**

**Okay then, this chapter mainly revolves around the others and what they decided to do after Simon became unconscious**

**Please review**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

Alvin stood gobsmacked at his brother's unconscious form, how could he do all that and yet get knocked out by nothing more than a spray on the face. He saw his long lost father, pick up his brothers body and begin to run down the forest path. Going deeper into the gloom intill he was out of his eyesight.

But his two friends didn't follow, they had gotten back up by now and were preparing to make another lunge for the chipmunks.

Heeding Simon's final words before he disappeared, the group ran as fast as they could towards the stage, glad that their two enemies little knockout had made them dizzy and much slower than before.

Jeanette was quiet the entire time, she wasn't sure if anybody knew, but, she had a crush on the blue-clad chipmunk ever since she met him in-front of the colourful lockers on her first day of school, though he was always her favourite chipmunk out of the trio before she met him.

The chipmunks eventually made it back to Madison Square Gardens, just before Dave left to search for them.

"There you all are. I was just about to look for you!" he laughed, but then he noticed the group had a person missing, "Wait, where is Simon?"

That just about set everybody off into either fits of tears or into a fit of anger. Actually it was only Alvin who was angry, furious to be precise, that not only had his brother been kidnapped, but Simon had been hiding something all these years.

"H-he h-has b-been k-kidnapped!" stammered Jeanette, in between her fit of tears.

"WHAT!"

X-X-X

Simon POV

I awaken to some place cold and dark. I don't know where I am, or how long I have been here, I just know that I am in a cell of some kind. The floor is made from cement and is freezing against my paws, and the walls are made from grey bricks, that seem to make the place look even gloomier, a steel door is opposite me and the walls that go on the left and the right are covered in darkness.

Little rocks cover the floor, making it that little bit more uncomfortable. It didn't take me long to notice that I am chained to the grey wall, by my wrists and ankles, and the cut on my wrist stings from the metal cuffs that are clamped around it.

It took a few seconds or so, but I finally managed to figure out what had happened, my father had attacked me, my brothers and the chipettes and had had later kidnapped me. But I am not at all sure what happened afterwards, had they taken one of the others too? or was it only me? I don't know.

I jumped out of my skin when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me, acting on instinct; I curl myself into a ball to try to protect myself. The chains are too small for me to try and hide, and I can't even stand up anyways.

I hear the footsteps begin to get louder, and louder, and louder intill I feel as though the person was right in front of me. I wait for the figure to touch me, and possibly inflict more pain on my already beaten self.

But the persons touch never came, instead there was a crash of chains and a loud thud as the figure fell. I open my eyes almost instantly and my eyesight fell on the creature before me.

There, lying in a crippled position lay not one of my father's guards, but a badger. His fur is a dark grey, except his face, which is white with black stripes. He wears a green, short sleeved t-shirt, which has large holes in it, making it look very scruffy and red shorts, which is covered in dust and dried mud. His eyes look tired and he obviously isn't a young badger.

Another thing I notice about the badger is that he too was chained to the grey wall, but his chains are longer and he is chained to the wall to the right, while I am chained to the centre wall.

"Are you…Simon Seville!" he chokes, before coughing up dust that has covered his lungs. I nod, I feel confused about the badger, and what his devices are

He coughs again; I think I now know why he fell. My chains must've tripped him up. "Nice to meet you, I am Roberto Frois!" he gave a weak smile before he extended his hand out to me.

**Hayy again, I have something to ask before you go and read/write fanfiction**

**Firstly, I need three OCs, two are going to be the hooded figures that attacked the group and the other is going to be the head of the cells, like the main guard. The main guard isn't that important but the hooded figures are. They can be any gender you wish, and have any personality but friendly, especially since they are the bad guys. You can submit them either by review, or PM**

**Please review **

**Bye**


	7. Jack Xardo a Hooded Figure

**Hayy here's another chapter of Keeping Secrets **

**As you proberly noticed, school has just started and I may not be able to update as much, but I will try.**

**Thanks ChipmunksRule4ever for the OC Jack Xardo. All rights go to him.**

**Thanks for the 20 reviews so far and please keep reviewing.**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or Jack Xardo**

I looked at the badger with confusion in my eyes, he hadn't moved his outstretched hand, "Don't know how to shake do you?" he joked, he seemed friendly enough but at that moment, I felt that I shouldn't trust anyone in this hell hole.

I shook his hand hesitantly, "Simon Seville!" I stated.

"I know who you are!" he grinned again, before he started to cough again, he brought his filthy paw up it his mouth and all I could think was about the germs that were going to cover his hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked him when his coughing stops.

"I am fine, but eleven years in a cell does a lot to you, or at least I think it has been eleven years…" he drifted off, rubbing his chin in an attempt to figure out how many years had passed.

"ELEVEN YEARS IN A CELL, THAT'S TERRIBLE!" I exclaimed, shocked at the imprisoned badgers statement.

"I can only imagine what it's going to be like for you…" he said glumly. "You're Nigel Bazan's son aren't you?"

I nodded, even though I didn't know that Bazan was my father's surname. I was actually surprised how little I knew on my father "How do you know so much about me anyways?" I asked him, though I doubted I would really want the answer.

The badger coughed again, "Well lets just say that when you're being abused by the prison's guards, they tend to reveal a lot too you!" he had meant for it to a joke but I didn't fund it funny in the slightest. Instead I felt horrified, I shuddered.

"What do you mean they beat you?" I whispered, I can't help but feel weak and terrified.

He was about to open his mouth to speak when the cell door suddenly swung open, causing both me and Roberto to jump. "He means that we hit him, you aren't very smart for a smart guy!" the person grinned.

I think I recognised him from somewhere, well I recognised his cloak, it was black and I recognise him from earlier, but he wasn't my father. He must be one of the two other hooded figures he had brought with him.

The only different was that his hood was down, allowing me to se his facial features, even in the dim light.

The chipmunk was different from any other chipmunk I have seen before, with dirty grey fur and long, aslo styled hair that reached halfway down his back which was as silver as the full moon. His eyes were quite freaky, one was silver, similar to the shade of aluminium and the other was crimson like the blood that poured out of my wrist. A long scar was on top of his silver eye, making me think about what he had done to deserve it. Finally a burn in the shape of a cross was on his shoulder, maybe he was religious!

"Nice to see you again Jack Xardo," Roberto muttered sarcastically; I guessed the hooded figures name was Jack by the looks of things and I doubt

"Watch it!" Jack warned in a gruff voice, before grabbing Roberto by the neck and holding him up against the wall beside me, strangling him.

"H-h-h-h-a-a-a-y-y-y-," he choked.

"LET HIM GO!" I yelled in panic, I didn't know the badger that well but I knew he was proberly the nicest person here and I had to have faith that he wasn't just deceiving me.

Jack gave me this look, a murderous look, before squeezing Roberto's neck a little tighter.

"Please stop I beg of you!" I screamed, I hated the sound of the badgers cries, it instantly reminded me of myself when I was younger. When I had cried myself to sleep the night my mother had been murdered.

Jack looked at me again, before he sighed and dropped Roberto. The badger gasped for air, relived for air to finally fill his dusty lungs.

He walked out of the cell but didn't shut the door, moments later he returned with two buckets of water, steam wafting of the surface of the clear liquid.

I was confused at first. But when I saw the now sitting up Roberto curl himself into a ball, I knew something bad was going to happen.

I saw Jack bring the bucket back, before throwing the water forward covering me in the liquid. It was boiling! Burning my fur and causing my whole body to burn from the heat, he did the exact same thing to Roberto, who seemed to have enjoyed it more than I had, though it no doubt burned him too.

He gave a self satisfied grin, before he reached forward towards me and held me against the wall, causing me to cringe as my body burnt even more. "Listen, you're new around here kid! So I am going to let you off with a light punishment but interrupt me in my work again, and I will snap you're little neck!" he threatened. I gulped, if this was his idea of a light punishment, I would love to see his idea of a hard one!

I noticed now that he was only around in inch taller than me, and his silver eye didn't move like his other did. He must be blind in it. He dropped me to the floor, causing my body to sting even more, before he left the cell, closing the door behind him.

**So Jack is lovely then haha**

**I do need one more OC, a guard to the cells. So please could someone submit one**

**Please review**


	8. So Many Questions

X-X-X

Simon POV

I curled my burning body in a ball, the water was burning large holes into my brown fur, and the second it reached my pink skin that lay underneath the thick layer of fur, I screamed in agony. Why does it always have to be me? Why do I am have to be the one to be stuck with that horrible memory and horrible past? Why do I have to be stuck in a cold, damp cell with this weird racoon? And why must I be held captive by the one chipmunk I fear the most? My father

To make matters worse, I don't even know about my brothers and the chipettes safety. Had they been taken captive too? Or were they safe and sound with Dave? Was Dave looking for me? Will I die by my father's hand? I really didn't know that is what scared me the most.

Roberto, having recovered from his near strangling and the water's sting, relaxed his body and started to stare at me, I felt pretty uncomfortable with his beady eyes looking at me like he had never seen a chipmunk before.

"Are you okay kid?" he asked, when I noticed his never faltering stare.

I gave a small nod, biting my lip to stop myself from screaming.

Thank god he isn't very observant.

I took my jet black glasses of my furry face, and started to clean the lenses with my jacket, they had gotten rather misty with the steam that was still wafting off my body.

I was in the middle of cleaning the right lens when I heard a key turning inside the lock of the door, and in entered three figures, all chipmunks. I recognised one of them as Jack but I wasn't sure about the other two.

The first of the other two figures was very chubby, around 6"2, with hazel brown eyes with a small dab of blue in them. He wore metal arm pads, which covered from his shoulders to his wrists, and metal leg pads that went from his knees to his feet; He also wore tan brown sandals, and a black jacket with black jeans. His hair was a similar style to Alvin's, and a badge on his chest read the words, "Denver Oints" I guessed that was his name.

The second figure looked much different,, he was around my height, with light brown fur and a grumpy expression written into his features. His eyes were a deep red, which caused me to shudder when he looked at me; they were so cold and murderous that it felt like I was going to drop dead in a matter of seconds. He more a long black cloak and his hood were down, exposing his face. He must be the other guy that attacked me, my brothers, and the chipettes only hours ago.

"Sahir, Negro just requested you bring his son to him!" Denver told the unknown chipmunk, who I guessed name was Sahir, Denver was leant against the stone wall of the cell, just outside the room.

I froze at Denver's words, what is going on? Is he going to let me go? Is he going to show me my brothers and threaten me with them? If he has my brothers would he kill them to torture me? Or will he just kill me? I don't know, but I don't want to find out.

Sahir nodded at the fat chipmunk before walking over to me, he had another chain in his brown hands. He walked over to me and wrapped the thick chain around my wrists, before undoing me from the wall.

The second I heard the clank of the chains releasing me I made an attempt to run, but Sahir was faster and managed to grab the chain before I got the chance, causing me to fall to the floor.

My glasses fell out of my grasp, I hadn't bothered to put them back on, and I had to close my eyes as the sound of the black frame shattering against the floor filled my ears. Oh great!

Sahir pushed me up from the floor and pushed me towards the exit to the cell, and I was walking totally blind. All of Alvin's ideas ended in disaster and on one occasion, Alvin had driven a r/c plane into me. I had been knocked out for a number of hours and when I had awoken, my vision had been worse than ever.

The whole time as Sahir was leading me out the cell, Roberto sat motionless on the floor, scared senseless. That didn't help comfort me.

I was aware of the room becoming brighter as I left the cell and then there was a loud slam as Denver slammed the door shut. With a hard shove, Sahir and Jack led me towards my nightmare, which most people would call Negro.

**Hayy a few things to say for this chapter.**

**Firstly, sorry for the really late update, but my doc manager broke and I couldn't update**

**Second, thanks for all the reviews, and all of you who sent in OCs**

**Thirdly, I promised a shutout to Munksonline4good so HAYYY**

**Please review, even if you have already it means SOOOO much to me :)**

**Catch ya next time**


	9. Impersonating a Police Officer

Simon POV

Once I had reached the room, Jack and Sahir lead me to some sort of seat. I think it was a wooden chair, but my vision just showed a brown blur.

Jack and Sahir pushed me down roughly and I fell onto the chair, before I felt them tie rope around my body, and around the chair. They did the same to both of my legs, and hands. I couldn't move.

"Give him the vasos con pinchos, he would proberly want to see this!" Negro's voice echoed around the room. I couldn't see him, I couldn't even see him as a blur but I knew he was there somewhere.

I saw the outline of Jack run off somewhere, before returning with something in his furry hands. Sahir grabbed hold of the back of my neck tightly so I couldn't move, but he wasn't gripping hard enough for him to be strangling me. Jack fixed the item in his hands to my head and I saw my vision return. I calmed slightly, but when he had placed the glasses onto my nose I instantly felt a jab of pain.

The nose band of the glasses has small pins thrust through it and when he had placed it on my nose, the pins had stabbed into my skin. I thrust my head back in an attempt to get away from the glasses, but Sahir kept my head still, and I was forced to allow Jack to place the glasses onto my face.

Once Jack had finished adjusting the glasses, he stepped away from me and Sahir let go of my neck.

On instinct, I tried to shake the glasses off, but the pins just stabbed deeper into my flesh, and refused to let go of my nose. My nose was bleeding now, in fact, everywhere a pin had entered my flesh, a red trickle streamed from it. It hurt so much, but I wasn't going to cry, I had to be strong.

At least I could see, I thought. It turned out I was in some sort of basement. The walls were a light brown, and the floor was a darker shade of brown. The floor was incredibly damp, and it was freezing down here. Cardboard boxes were stacked high in every corner of the small room, and a filthy lime green door was hidden behind one of the stacks of cardboard boxes.

Negro, Sahir and Jack all were staring at me. They were stood a couple of inches away from me,and their expressions were twisted and cruel.

"You two, go upstairs and give Roberto his beating would you? I will deal with this one!" Negro commanded the hooded figures, which both nodded and headed towards the door, ready to give Roberto a beating.

My eyes were wide with shock, is he going to beat me?

"You do know your brothers and your manager, along with those badly dresses chipettes are all looking for you right?" Negro asked, I felt relief fill my body as he said that my brothers and the chipettes were all looking for me. That must mean he hadn't got them too.

I shook my head as an answer, mainly because I didn't. "How do you think they will react if a police officer rang up saying that you were badly hurt, and that they needed to come down to the station?" he asked with a wicked grin

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I say we find out!" he smiled, before whipping out his mobile phone and dialling in my house number.

"Hello?" Eleanor's voice called out. Negro had put the phone on loud speaker so I could hear the conversation.

"Hello, is this the Seville residence?" he asked as he fixed me another one of those wicked grins.

"Yes! Who's asking?" Eleanor's voice asked, it was then I realised what Negro was planning and my eyes widened in horror, I was about to yell at Eleanor not to listen to the chipmunk when Negro reached forward and covered my mouth.

"I am Sergeant Nunez and I'm afraid we have some terrible news…"

X-X-X

Theodore POV

It has been heptic these last few hours, after we had told Dave he had called police and they have been searching frantically for Simon. But all of the police cars returned empty handed, and without a trace of my older brother.

Alvin hasn't told me much, I think he knows more about the situation than I do but he might be trying to stop me from worrying. If that was the case, he has done a pretty bad job at it.

Instead, I cuddled up with Eleanor and confided all my worries to her. She was proberly very worried too, but I bet it was nowhere near the amount I was worried. She is proberly the calmest of us all, mainly because she wasn't told much either and she wasn't close to him like I was.

"Don't worry Theo." She said calmly as I cried into her shoulder. "Everything will be okay!"

Then I heard a loud ringing coming from the kitchen. "I will get it!" yelled Eleanor as she ran into the kitchen, besides me and Eleanor, everyone else was in the music room. Trying to explain what had happened to Dave.

"Hello?" she said, as she put on loud speaker so she wouldn't have to attempt to hold the phone which was far too big for her.

"Hello? Is this the Seville residence?" the voice asked on the other end of the phone. I hobbled off the sofa and headed over to Eleanor who seemed just as confused as I was.

"Yes! Who's asking?" Dave and the others emerged from the music room at that point just in time to hear what the mystery man said next.

"I am Sergeant Nunez and I'm afraid we have some terrible news…"

**DUN DUUUNNNN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN**

**So Negro is going to impersonate a police officer, this cannot end well.**

**Please review, it means a lot to me, and sorry for the late update.**


	10. I Decide What Happen's

**Hayy here's another chapter of Keeping Secrets**

**Thanks for the 30 reviews so far and please keep reviewing.**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

Simon POV

No, no, no, this cannot be happening. I tried to fight against my father's...no…Negro's hand; but it was clasped firmly against my face. I couldn't speak, and the worst part of it all? I could still hear.

I sighed, this was useless. My father noticed my look of defeat and grinned

"What kind of terrible news?" Dave's voice rung down the phone, and I instantly wanted to cry, oh how I miss him, Alvin (surprisingly), Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor and most of all Jeanette. I have always had a crush on the purple-clad chipmunk, but I will never tell her that; and if I hear you have I may have to put you through the most painful type of torture method there it; Spending a day with Alvin.

"Well, we have found Simon; but he is in a terrible state," Negro lied, I wanted to badly just too tell my brother's not to trust the man.

"WHAT! Is he still alive?" Alvin exclaimed sounding worried. Later on, it felt nice knowing he cared, but that didn't really change how I was feeling at that moment.

"Yes, and he wants to talk to you!" Negro responded

WHAT! He wanted me to talk to everyone; has he gone mad?

He turned to me and gave me a threatening look, "You had better act hurt, or you may not be alive to see the light!" my father whispered gruffly, shoving the phone in my hands.

What he didn't count on, was me not caring about my life anymore. I am being held captive by the one munk I fear the most, tortured by a pair of spiked glasses and threatened into lying to my brothers, the chipettes and Dave.

This is my life and I am going to choose how this story goes.

I held the phone tightly in my grasp, and I made my deadly choice.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" I screamed down the phone, causing Negro to jump. "HE IS THREATENING TO KILL ME, DON'T LISTEN TO-" I was interrupted my Negro snatching the phone out of my lap.

"Show's over," he muttered pressing hang up on the phone, before looking at me dead in the eye, "Do you want to die kid?" he yelled, before pressing the glasses that were stabbing my skin, further into my flesh.

I felt my eyes begin to water, and the lenses of the glasses started to fog up.

"Now lets see how brave you really are!" he growled, before pulling a knife out of his belt.

**OH SNAP**

**SIMON IS IN DEEEPPP TROUBLE: 0**

**Please Review, the mean SOOOOO much to me**


	11. What Have You Got Planned?

**Hayy, soooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter, and it's shortness, but my computer broke and I got writers block halfway through the chapter**

**Thanks for your reviews, and hopefully the next chapter will be longer and out quicker than this one was.**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any of its characters**

Simon POV

The silver blade twinkled in the dim light, the sharp end ready to be plundged into my body.

Negro lifted the knife to my throat, pressing it hard enough against my fur so that blood spilt down my neck, but not hard enough that it would even challenge the idea of dying. I winced, I guess I didn't think too much about how slow and how painfully, he could kill me when I decided to tell my brother's that he was threatening me. Not that I regret my decision.

"Now listen!" he barked, "I need you for my plan to work, but don't think I won't slice your head off your shoulder's, if you try something like that again, understand?"

I looked at him with stubborn eyes, trying to ignore the pain of the knife; easier said than done.

He removed the knife from my neck, before slicing the sharp blade across my wrist. I screamed in agony, as he returned the blade to my throat. "Understand?"

"Yes!" I yelled in response, and Negro removed the knife from my throat. He grabbed my collar and began to undo the rope from my body intill I was free to move.

"C'MON!" He yelled and began to lead me up the stairs; towards the room I had been held captive. But when we reached the room, he dragged me straight past it, leading me further down the hallway. We continued down the hallway and the lights seemed to darken around me, making the fear that was building in my stomach multiply rapidly. _What is going to happen to me? Where is he taking me?_ the question's filled my mind and my answers all shrieked hell.

X-X-X

Eleanor POV

We stared at the phone, it sat lifelessly on the hub and seemed to be mocking us by how quiet it was being.

"Simon?" Theodore whispered, he was so innocent and it was hard to keep the tears in my eyelids. But Simon didn't respond, nobody did, a clear sign that we had been disconnected from the other end.

"Simon!" Alvin attempted, you could sense the panic in his voice. Despite him keeping it well hidden.

"Eleanor!" Dave called me, he had been very quiet these last few minutes, so it was a suprise to hear his voice.

I turned to look at him, "Yes, Dave?" I asked softly.

"Call the police," he commaned, "I have an idea!"

**Hmmm so many questions for this chapter**

**So what does Negro have planned for Simon?**

**And what is Dave's plan?  
****Please review, it keeps me writing **

**See you next time**


	12. The Rack

Alvin POV

"So repeat the plan to me again!" I said, confused. Dave had called the police the second he had finished explaining a supposively simple plan to me and the others, not that I was really listening.

Dave slapped his forehead, "Try to listen this time Alvin!" he muttered, I crossed my arms. "First, we get the police to find the number that dialed us. Then we track the phone to Simon's location."

"Sound's so simple," I muttered darkly, I mean sure. I am the best chipmunk out of all of the chipmunks in the history of the universe; but I mean it's not like I am a super-hero or somin, it is clear this would be far easier said than done.

"I hope Simon is okay," Jeanette whispered, her worry showed in her voice. I was about to respond when a police officer entered the living room.

He looked at us with solomn eyes, his mouth was set in a grim line. Most people when they first meet us -despite the fact we're famous- are normally quite shocked when they realise no trickery is involved; that we are real, english speaking, american, singing chipmunks. However, this police officer didn't seem at all fazed by us, standing there on the kitchen desktop with sad faces.

He stared at us for a moment, before speaking in a serious tone, "We have found a lead, the phone is in Madison Square Gardens!"

X-X-X

Simon POV

Negro pushed me into a dark room, the only light came from a small candle in the corner of the room, and oil dripped from the crumbling ceiling, onto the cold, stone floor.

Near the flickering candle, a rack stood tall.

I gave it a look of horror, as Negro pushed me towards it. Sahir sat in the gloom that covered most of the room and Jack sat on the chair next to the crank. I stumbled under the force of Negro's push, and Negro and Jack began fastening me to the torture device. I struggled beneath the bonds, I have read many books on Racks.

A Rack is a torture device, it consistes of a rectangualar table-slightly raised from the ground- and two rollers either end. The victim's (in this case, me) ankles are attached to one roller, an wrist's to the other. Then a person turns the crank, and the victim is streached, causing terrible pain, this normally continues intill every bone in the victim's body is in shatters.

Negro gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine, "This is going to be fun!"

**Oh no, SIMON RRUUUUNNN**

**This story is nearly over :( (short story I know, but do you honestly want Simon to suffer longer?) But don't worry, there is still quite a bit left.**

**Please review, it keeps me writing**


	13. Painfull Company

**Sorry for the long wait and stuff, but I hope you like this chapter netherless.**

**Thanks you for all the reviews (41 :0) thanks so much. Please keep reviewing, it means so much too me.**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

Nobody POV

The Chipmunks and Dave stood infront of Madison Square Gardens with hope burning deep in their hearts. The place seemed pretty normal- no different from the other night. However, somewhere in this place; Simon was being mercilessly tortured, and nobody even knew about it."The phone signal is coming from in there." A police officer with short blonde hair, and small blue eyes said.

Jeanette bit her lip. Jeanette had never told anyone about her crush on the blue-clad chipmunk (even if it was pretty obvious) and she kept thinking up different scenarious in her mind, all of them bad. Brittany- who was clutching Alvin's shoulder in sheer worry- noticed her bespeacled sister, and gave her a small side hug. "Everything will be okay," Brittany smiled, but Jeanette could hear the hesitation in her voice.

Theodore (being the softy he is) was sobbing at the back of the group, trying to keep his heavy breath's and sniffling silent, or at least quiet. But Eleanor was quick to notice, and gave him a bear hug. "Don't worry Theodore. He is in here somewhere." she said softly, before kissing him gently on his furry forehead. Theodore's large, emerald green eyes brightened at that, and he gave a small smile in return; that looked like something that belonged on a fluffy, cute teddy bear.

Alvin's faced stayed expressionless, but on the inside, his heart was beating louder than a drum against his fragile ribcage. As he prayed his brother was going to be okay...

X-X-X

Still Nobody's POV

Jack Xardo turned the crank for the tenth time that day, streaching Simon to his absoulte limit. The tall chipmunk screamed in agony, as Jack held him like that for a few seconds, before relaxing the tension on the chipmunks body. Simon breathed a sigh of relief; despit knowing it wasn't over yet.

"And this is for standing up to me outside Madison," Negro yelled, before gesturing to Jack to turn the crank again. He did what was asked of him, and turned the crank, causing more pain to Simon.

Sahir, who had left the room near the begining, came back into the room at that point. In his grip, he held a length of chain that was connected to an elderly badger in a green t-shirt and red shorts; both very scruffy looking. It was Roberto.

The badger's eyes widened at the sight of Simon being streached taunt on the Rack, and he immediatly tried to free himself from Sahir's grasp. "Let me go!" he yelled frantically, "I need to help the kid."

Roberto had clearly been through a terrible experience himself- he had a black eye, a bleeding back (which you could see through the holes in his shirt) several scratches on his arms and legs, and a long gash across his face. Making him look like something out of a horror film.- but that didn't stop his constant struggles, and yells for them to stop the torture occuring to the bespeackled chipmunk.

Sahir slapped him across his back, causing him to scream, "Shut up!" Sahir turned to Negro who was looking at him confused.

"Sahir, what is going on?" Negro asked in a monotone voice.

Sahir looked furious, "Looks like the kid's family has gotten the police involved. They know we are here, they are waiting outside." Sahir crossed his arms. Jack, who hadn't really been paying attention to Sahir, was still contently turning the crank; he even laughed at one point when he heard the bone in Simon's leg shatter.

Negro grabbed Jack's arm before he could turn the crank again, getting a frown in retun, "We have company." Negro whispered.


	14. Death Wish

**Hayy guys, here is another chapter to Keeping Secrets and I hope you all like it.**

**The ending is coming nearer now (I think there is mabye two or three chapters left) :( awwww**

**Oh and one thing before I forget. One reviewer (it was a guest reviewer, but they said their name was Peace, respect and chipmunks) well they said that their chipmunks hating friends are obsessed with this story (why they hate chipmunks I will never know) well anyways, that really warmed my heart and I would like to say thanks to that reviewer.**

**I would also like to thank all you other guys who reviewed, you guys are AMAZING**

**So, please review, and I hope this chapter tugs on your heart strings,**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

Alvin's POV 

"Prepared to breach building, awaiting further instructions." A police officer said into the radio on his shoulder. A mumble for a reply came in return, that the police officer seemed to understand. Though I doubt he did.

I stared at the crowd's of police officer's, and couldn't help but think how cowardly they all were. I mean they were police officer's, with machine guns and bulletproof jackets; and their opponents were half their size. Yet they stand outside, too scared to step inside the building. I was considering to attempt and steal one of their weapons, but I knew I would get caught.

As I wandered into my thoughts (which is weird for me) Brittany laid a perfectly manicured hand, on my shoulder. I know she had tried to be brave- for Jeanette and Theodore mainly- but I can tell she is petrified. "He will be okay, right Alvin?" she said, her voice quite and shaking.

I looked down. So long, I have been called the cool one, the brave one, the deardevil of the group. But my confidence is gone, my spirit is gone, my drive has gone...

"I don't know," I replied honestly, looking her dead in her beautuful blue eyes. "We can only hope."

X-X-X

Simon POV

Sahir ran over to me, and began to undo the restraints on my wrists and ankles; while Negro held Roberto, and Jack sulked on his chair. What a sick person that guy is...

My body burned from the pain I had been forced to endure, my muscles were screaming in agony, my bones felt weak, and my other wounds' pain had increased by 123 percent according to my calculations- although that was terrible hard to imagine- but nothing comapares to the pain in my leg. When Jack had me linked to the rack, one of the final times, I had heard a shatter. I wasn't sure if it was just a terrible click, or if I ha shattered my leg. But either way, I couldn't walk on it.

Sahir finally managed to undo the restraints, and I slid off the rack with a thud, my cheek to the floor. "Aww poor poca ardilla!" Negro mocked, pulling a over exaggerating sad face. Negro slipped a pair of silver cuffs onto my wrists, and attached a chain to the middle part where the cuffs met, as I was yanked up onto my knees.

It was then that I swapped a glance with Roberto, then that I looked into his small grey eyes. No words were exchanged, but words weren't needed. He didn't need to tell me what I could see in those eyes. I could tell he was as petrified as I was, as confused as I was, feeling the same pain as I was.

I gave him a look that pretty much said, _Be brave, you have to be brave, _but I did it softly. He grabbed my hand in his furry grey fist, and clutched it tight. His age and all those years he had spent in a cell had affected his strength, so it felt like a fluffy pillow was tied to my hand, I gave him a weak smile, before Negro pushed me and him forwards, causing his grip on my hand to slip."Come on!"

I stumbled forwards. I still couldn't walk, but I had a terrible feeling that wasn't going to stop Negro from getting me out the door in some shape or form.

Negro pushed me to the floor, so I lay on my back- and grabbed my ankle. I winced in pain, it was the leg that was shattered. He tightened his grip on my ankle, and my eyes began to water, as tears fell down my brown cheeks. It felt like having a blade, slowly slitting my ankle, dragging the suffering on for longer.

Once Negro was content with his grip, he began to drag me down the filthy hallway, not caring if he dragged me over a stone. That proberly hurt more than attempting to walk. I screamed as he dragged me down the hallway, he only stopped once to talk to Denver about the situation.

It was then that Roberto whispered to me, "Kid, you have to get out of here!" he whispered, I gave him a strange look. Wasn't that pretty obvious. "Here, take this," He quickly reached across, and placed a key in my blood covered hands. The key was gold, and pretty rusty. It wasn't perticullaly special looking, but little did I know that this key meant everything.

"This is the key to your cuffs, and all the doors in here." Roberto whispered, keeping a weary eye on Negro and Denver.

I raised a brow, "Unlock your handcuffs and run, run away from here." I was suprised, and a little concerned.

"What about you?" I saw Roberto hesitate, and when he didn't reply, I knew what he was meaning for me to do. He wanted me to leave him here, and possibly take a fatal blow.

"No, I can't do that!" tears formed in my eyelids at the thought. He had been the only person here to actually be nice to me, and the fact that he would do that was a sad thought.

He looked down, "My life will end soon anyways, you still have a life ahead of you. Please, I beg you to go." He looked at me dead in the eye, and it was like he was dying at that very second, and that was his final wish.

I bit my lip, as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I nodded. He reached over, and began to unlock the handcuffs. It took him less than a few seconds. As I heard the click, I choke out a sob.

"I will distract them, now go!" It takes me a few seconds to get up from the floor, and once I had, I send him one final look. The last look I would ever give him. He smiled, "Goodbye Simon."

I grip the side of the wall, and as I slowly hop down the hallway, I whispered back, "Goodbye Roberto."

**Pretty sad isn't it :L **

**Well anyways please review, and next chapter the ACTION BEGINS (FINALLY) **

**I will catch you all next time**


	15. Pistol Problems

**Hayy guys, I am back with another chapter to Keeping Secrets**

**I am EXTREAMLY happy with how well this story is doing (53 reviews in 14 chapters :0) that is great, thank you guys. I read everyone of your reviews, and they always make me happy.**

**Please review guys, it means soooo much to me**

**I dont own Alvin and the Chipmunks :( But I am greatfull for the world of fanfiction**

Simon gripped the side of the wall tightly, afraid to let go incase he fell to his knee's again. If pain could mix with blood to make it hurt in every single possible place on someone's body, then the pain Simon felt then is what it would feel like. Utterly agonising.

___'Keep going, Simon,'_ his mother's voice echoed in his mind. It felt to him like his mother was looking down at him from the heaven's and was cheering him on. _'You can do this, Simon, just keep going'_

His mother's word's encouraged him somewhat, but despite the push he had recieved from the encouragement, the pain he felt slowed him down massively. "C'mon Simon, you can do this!" he whispered to himself, trying to coax his body into giving him more speed. Simon managed to grit his teeth and ignore the pain a little so that he was travelling the speed of a normal walk.

Simon continued to grip the wall for support as he continued down the hall, clueless as to where he was going. He was just gaining a bit more speed, when a bang sounded. It echoed through the halls, and it was so loud that the police officer's- he knew were waiting outside- had proberly heared it. Simon felt a shudder run up his spine, and in his shock, he fell to his knee's in defeat. He knew what had just happened, and he knew that it was all his fault.

That bang had been the echo of a gun fire, and he knew the bullet was lying in the body of the elderly raccoon, that would now be laying motionless on the floor. Roberto was dead, and he knew it!

X-X-X-

However, outside of the building, the place was riddled in chaos.

Police officer's were sending messages via their communicater's to the police station, informing them on the gun fire they all had heard. Spectator's, who had showed up upon the news that the chipmunk's were here, were screaming in panic, and most were shaking in fear. However, it was the remaining chipmunk's and Dave that were in the worst state.

Jeanette and Theodore were in fit's of tear's as they realised the bullet that was fired could have been aimed at Simon

Brittany and Eleanor, who were the calmest of the bunch, were in a deep conversation. Their voices shaky and tears threatening to spill out of their eyes as they tried to put doubt in their mind's that Simon was dead, although this was easier said than done.

And finally, Alvin was simply standing alone, as pale as a chipmunk could ever be, as he seemed to be in a fight with himself about whether or not to believe his brother was dead.

"Have faith," he whispered to himself, "This is Simon we are talking about. Big brother Simon! he will be fine...right?" he wandered, the truth was, nobody knew the answer. At least not yet anyways...

X-X-X-

"This way!" Simon went as fast as he can as Negro and his two companions ran after him.

Simon had no choice but to travel through the hall's by guess; in hope that he may just end up by the front door.

However, all the hall's Simon picked, seemed to be taking him around in circle's. A few times now he had been face to face with Negro, Jack and Sahir, and he had been given no choice, but to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Trying to ignore the pain he felt as he ran.

But Simon knew he couldn't ignore the pain forever. A few times he had been given no choice but to stop and try to allow the pain to lessen before he ran off again. But this normally led to him getting close to being captured.

As the pain grew in intensity as time went on, Simon began to feel dizzy as blood-loss caught up with him. He had lost heck of a load of blood, and with nothing more than green water to drink during his stay here, he clearly wasn't in top physical form.

After a while, Simon came face to face with a staircase. _This could be the way out? _he thought. It was then that Negro came into view, "There he is!" he yelled.

Simon scrambled for the key that Roberto had given him, and hastily shoved it in the rusty lock. Simon was shaking so much that he barely managed to turn the key and run up the step's without falling over.

As Simon reached the top of the long flight of stair's, he found a small window that was connected to the ceiling. Quickly he climbed up and peered out of the window and he was shocked when he realised where he was.

He was at Madison Square garden's... on the roof.

"Grab him!" Negro yelled, causing Simon to jump. Jack and Sahir were at the top of the stair's, staring at him dead in the eye.

It was then that Simon noticed, Jack held a small pistol in his furry paw's.

Jack raised the gun a little, so that the pistol was aimed at the blue-clad chipmunk's head. Simon stood frozen, unknowing of what do do next.

"Sweet dream's little chipmunk." Jack grinned, before he pushed the trigger and the bullet zoomed toward's the be-speckled chipmunk...

**Ohhh the plot thickens**

**Please review guys**


	16. A Motive

**Hayy guys, here is the first part of the finale to Kepping Secrets**

**Yes that time is here, this story is TWO chapter's away from completion **

**Sad times isn't it? :(**

**Oh and to you guys who have PMed me, regarding a sequel! I can say there WON'T be a sequel. This is kinda a one time thing (sorry)**

**So before I depress you more than this chapter will, let's get started then**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

X-X-X

Simon stared at the silver bullet as it headed towards him. Time began to slow as the bullet spiralled through the air. Simon couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even scream. He knew that his time was up, he just knew it!

The blue-clad chipmunk closed his eye lids and stared at the empty blackness. He thought of his family, his friends, his career... Then Jeanette appeared in his mind. Her violet eyes were looking directly at him, and her lip's were curved into a smile. Her cheek's were a broad shade of crimson, and she was wearing a pretty pleated skirt and a white, short sleeved T-shirt. Her lock's were tied back into a bun like it always was, and her purple glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. Simon felt his heart break a little, and his throat began to sting.

He realised that he would never get the chance to tell Jeanette how he really felt about her. How much he loved her voice. Her look's that she felt so self-conscious about. But mostly how much he loves her personality. She was the most caring person he had ever met and to not be able to even say good bye to her saddened him greatly.

He shook the image out of his mind and prepared himself for the fatal blow...It never came.

He dared himself to open his eyes, but he kept them closed. Thinking that he wanted his final thought to be of Jeanette.

But as moments passed by with nothing. He finally opened his eyes.

Negro, Jack and Sahir were still stood there, but something was wrong. As he looked closer, he realised that there was something wrong with the gun.

"You idiot! There is something wrong with this thing!" Jack growled.

Simon looked at the floor and saw the same bullet that had spiralled towards him moments ago. Something must've happened with the gun so the bullet hadn't travelled far enough to come into contact with his fragile body.

Simon took a moment to react, but once he realised that he may just have a chance to live. He ran as fast as he could toward a nearby crate that rested beneath the roof window.

Negro and his companion's were too occupied with the gun to realise at first, so Simon hobbled rather ungracefully onto the crate, attempting to stop his already agonising injuries from hitting against anything.

Standing up. He tried to balance on the crate whilst unlocking the small square window. It was easier said than done, but his thoughts on Jeanette moments ago had given him the strength he needed to continue on. To find her. To tell her how he felt about her.

He had just unlocked the window when Negro noticed his progress. "Hayy!" he yelled, "Get back here or your fate will be the same as Nunez!"

Simon flintched at his father's cold words, and the blue-clad chipmunk stopped in his track's. Anger began to grow in Simon's heart at the realisation that this man had not only murdered his mother, but Roberto also. He clentched his weak fists.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME, MURDERER!" Simon spat, turning to face his father.

His father laughed, "Ahhh so that is what this little anger thing is about?" he smiled in a heartless sort of way. Knowing that Simon was not referencing totally to Roberto.

Simon shot him a dirty look, "That is always what this has been about!" he took a deep breath, before he allowed all the emotion and question's he had kept bottled up since his mother's death, flow out of him. "How could you do it? She was your wife and she loved you! Yet you ended her life? How could you swoop so low? How can you be so heartless?" Simon yelled, anger twitching in all of his bones.

Negro seemed taken aback, and that twisted expression faded. Negro clentched his fists. "How could _I _swoop so low? She cheated on me! Abanddoned me for someone else with not even a goodbye! She deserved to die! Along with Roberto and you three, his revolting offspring!"

Simon's expression dropped. "Wait... so Roberto was the man who my mother cheated on you with?" he asked.

Negro nodded, his face becoming red with anger. That makes sense. That explained why Roberto was being held prisoner here. "He is also the father to your mother's offspring!" he pointed toward's Simon, "Meaning, he is your father!"

**DUM DUUUMMMM DUUUMMMMMMMMM**

**Negro's motive is finally revealed!**

**Next chapter is going to be the last and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review guys**

**See you in the final act.**


	17. Reunion Through Sight

**Okay this in the second part of the finale**

**This has a few more SXJ moments and I hope you like it.**

**Next chapter is the big final chapter so this is setting up for it.**

**I hope you like it and please review**

Simon stared at Negro utterly dumbfounded, "_No, this isn't possible!"_

"Nunez didn't even know it," Negro continued, his anger still visable in his face.

Simon didn't know what to think. A rush of emotions flashed before him in a blur. Happiness that this horrid creature wasn't his father, sadness because his supposive father was dead but the one that proberly filled him the most was anger. A feeling he normally didn't like, but not today. Today he was going to be counting on it, embracing it, powered by it.

Simon's fists clentched tighter. Anger was a weird emotion from him to feel as he was normally so calm and collected. Mainly because of Alvin's antics. But the fact that this man had taken so much. Ruined so much. Caused so much misery for him. That was something he couldn't forgive. He was emotionally and mentally scarred for life and would most probably always will be.

Simon turned to face the chipmunk with hatred in his eyes, "When were you planning to tell me this? when I was dead? when I was bleeding to death on the floor? Or were you not even going to tell me?"

"Watch your tone boy," Negro threatened, "Or you might just end up-"

"Dead?" Simon cut him off, "Hurt? well whatever you were going to say, I don't care about! Not anymore. You took everything from me! My parents, my childhood, my home. Why do you have this goal in life to torture me like this? What did I do to you? What did my brother's do to you? I just don't get it!" He took a breath to calm himself a little, but his blazing anger remained burning brightly. "What are you trying to prove to yourself? That making a kid's life a misery is a good way to get revenge on their mother? I barely knew my mother because of you! So why are you punishing me for it?"

Simon turned towards the window and pushed it up so that it unfolded to the side. He turned back to look at Negro who looked like he was going to explode. "You are the worst person I have ever met and I hope you rot in HELL!"

Simon jumped up and pulled himself through the window, leaving Negro dumbfounded.

X-X-X

Once Simon's paws touched the floor of the roof, he screamed in agony. He had forgotten about the pain when he had confronted Negro and he suddenly felt all the pain of every one of his wounds all in one go and it felt horrible.

After he was sure he could move again, he straightened up and began to limp slowly over to the edge of the roof. It was very windy up on the roof and the fast moving breeze made it even more difficult that it already was to walk. But Simon kept going, "I am so close," he whispered encouragingly to himself. "I am nearly there, just keep going. C'mon Simon, you can do this!"

It seemed to Simon the Nego had decided not to follow him, either that or he was repairing the gun. It seemed more likely that the second option was right. Although he prefered to think that the first option was correct. He knew in this state, if Negro was to fight him, chances were, that he would be the one to lose. He began to regret his little stand up to Negro just now, but his anger had gotten the better of him. He bit his lip. Why should his anger be the cause of his death? It wasn't like he lied to Negro. Everything he had said he had truely meant and felt, did that mean anything to the horrid chipmunk?

Simon eventually reached the edge of the roof and slowly streached his neck out to look at what was beneath him.

There he saw many police officers on radio's and inside police cars. They all seemed pretty oblivious to him standing there, proberly because he must look tiny from where they were standing. However, he wasn't looking for the police officers... THERE!

"GUYS!" He yelled at the top of his lung's, "I am here! Look up here!"

He saw the chipmunks and chipettes flintch. They all did. He didn't know how he saw it but he did. Alvin turned towards Madison with hope riddled in his brown eyes, now was his shot! Maybe the only shot he was going to get. He waved his hand's over his head and continued to call them, "Guys! I'm here!"

He saw Alvin's eyes widen in shock, "Simon?" he whispered, happiness filling his voice. Simon couldn't hear him as he was talking too quietly but he knew what he was saying. He knew he had seen him!

Alvin felt the excitement begin to bubble inside of him, "GUYS IT'S SIMON! LOOK UP ON THE ROOF! HE'S THERE!" He screamed, alerting every single person that was around him. Everyone raised a brow, but they did follow the chipmunk's directions and everyone, including Theodore, Dave and the chipettes, looked up towards the roof to see Simon standing there, still waving.

"Simon!" Jeanette squealed, disbelief clear in her voice. A single tear began to run down her furry cheeks and steam began to clog up the lenses of her violet framed glasses.

Simon couldn't help but smile at the girl he had missed her so much. Of course he had missed the others and Dave too, but she was the one he missed the most by far.

He was soo busy staring at the chipette that he didn't notice the chipmunk that was stood behind him...

**SIMON BEHIND YOU!**

**I hope you liked this chapter guys and please review**


	18. Do or Die

**This is it, the last chapter to Keeping Secrets!**

**Wow! SCARY!**

**I can't believe how many people have reviewed and favourited this story (many reviews and 10 followers and favourites)**

**But we all knew this day was coming didn't we? I am going to start crying as I write this chapter**

**I would like to thank all you who reviewed. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. I have read every review and I love them all. I even found out that Alvin is actually the oldest out of the chipmunks (oh well. Lets pretend for this story)**

**So this is it I guess. I hope you like this last chapter.**

**So for the last time, I don't own AATC **

Negro glared at Simon with anger blaring in his eyes, knowing he had not seen him standing behind him yet. The bespectacled chipmunk was looking all googly-eyed at a girl chipmunk on the ground, "_Maybe that's his girlfriend?" _He thought. His face twisted in disgust.

To him, love was a tree. A skinny, flimsy tree. Many things batter it and it seems everything is against it untill eventually, the tree comes crashing down. To him, love was just like that. Everyone is against the idea of you being together untill everything falls apart and you end up sad and alone. He despised love, and everyone who had managed to keep it alive.

Negro walked a little closer to Simon, close enough so that he could touch him, and got ready for what he was going to do. However, he didn't count on anyone on the ground to notice...

"Simon, behind you!" Alvin yelled frantically, noticing Negro standing behind his older brother. Simon heard his brother's yells and wheeled around just in time to dive out-of-the-way of a shove from Negro that would have thrown him off the roof. Simon went a little pale with shock once he had regained his footing a few meters away, and a shooting pain shot through his body.

He was still injured. How on earth was he going to fight in his state?

The police officers had bounded into action upon noticing the other chipmunk, and many had prepared their rifles and machine guns for shooting. However, no bullets rang out. Mainly because the chipmunk was so close to Simon that they risked hitting him. But maybe if they saw all the blood that coated Simon, then there would be more of a desperation to do something.

"Looks like they aren't going to help you, are they Simon?" Negro snickered, a smirk also reaching his face. Simon had noticed this too and felt his heart begin to pound faster inside his rib cage. He knew he was in real trouble now.

Negro made another grab for him, but Simon managed to dodge to the left just in time. However, Simon was now really close to the edge of the roof and all it would take for him to fall to his death would be a strong push. Jack and Sahir had also managed to scramble ungracefully through the window that lead to the roof now, and were both seemingly fighting over the pistol that had nearly killed the bespectacled chipmunk minutes ago.

Negro took a few steps towards him, a menacing look in his eyes. Simon tried to back away but the searing pain that he felt throughout his body kept him still. What was he going to do? How he had managed to stay alive up untill now was a mystery to him, but he couldn't even move anymore. The chances of him living were against him once more and if he managed to live this, it would be nothing less of a miracle. But Simon didn't believe in miracles.

Negro managed to push him of the roof with a powerful shove to his shoulder, but Simon somehow managed to grab the edge of the roof as he was flying through the air. Yanking himself towards the building, Simon's arms started to shake as they struggled to support his weight and withstand the pain that had been inflicted upon them by Negro.

Gasps and screams coming from the ground filled Simon's ears, the most identifiable was Jeanette's scream. Jeanette was staring up at Simon with a look of horror plastered on her face. She felt so helpless. The love of her life was inches from death, yet, all she could do, is watch as it all unfolded. She wanted to do something. She so badly wanted to do something.

Alvin, however, was thinking the same thing. But he was acting on it, not wishing like Jeanette. A mischievous smile crept upon his lips as a plan sprang into his mind. He knew what he was going to do. He knew how he was going to help Simon. But he was going to need help and he had to hurry.

X-X-X

Simon struggled to keep his grip on the roof. Glancing down on many occasions towards the ground. It was so far down, that if he was to let go, he would probably be dead the second the floor came into contact with him. Negro peered over the edge of the roof and his face twisted with rage once he saw he hadn't fallen.

"Wow, poco ardilla. You really don't know when to die," He smirked, "But you have finally met your end!" He gestured Jack and Sahir forward and they walked over to him. The gun they had argued over was in Sahir's hands. "Hand me the gun!" Negro demanded, snapping his fingers.

Jack and Sahir's eyes widened in annoyance. Simon guessed they had just had a big fight over it, judging by their messed up and sweaty fur. But Sahir did hesitantly hand the gun to his leader. Negro did look at the pair for a moment longer, before turning his attention to his gun. He began loading it with shining, silver bullets and he purposely did it slowly just to make the fear grow larger inside Simon's heart.

Simon did make several attempts to get back up on the roof, but every time, the pain he felt throughout his body forced him to stop. Negro finally managed to load the gun after what felt like hours, and he, along with Jack and Sahir peered over the edge of the roof again. Negro pushed the pistol against Simon's head.

"Nighty, night Simon!" He laughed, resting his finger on the trigger. Simon's life flashed before his eyes in a quick flurry as he closed his eyes.

"AHHHH!" A deafening scream made Simon jump. He looked up and saw Sahir, Jack and Negro being attacked by three different chipmunks. Simon didn't realise who they were at first, but once he looked closely, the saw they were none other than Brittany, Alvin and Jeanette.

Brittany was giving what looked like a piggy back to Sahir, pulling him away from the edge of the roof. Jeanette had grabbed the legs of Jack and Alvin was in a fist fight with Negro.

Once his brother and the two chippetes had managed to get the three away from the edge, Theodore and Eleanor came into view. Simon could see Theodore shaking harshly, but he looked as though he was trying really hard to steal his fear. That brought a smile to Simon's face.

"C'mon Simon!" He said in his high-pitched voice, "Take our hands."

Eleanor and Theodore leaned over the edge a little and extended their hands towards him. Simon took Eleanor's first, knowing she was stronger than Theodore, before letting go of the wall and grabbing Theodore's hand. There was a moment when he was hanging one handedly in Eleanor's grip, and his heart skipped a beat as he grabbed Theodore's hand.

The pair faltered a little under Simon's weight, but they eventually managed to yank him up to the roof. Once they did, Eleanor gasped at the sight before her. "What happened?" she asked, sounding horrified; Simon guessed she meant all the blood. "Long story," he said, turning towards the middle of the roof where a fight had broken out.

Brittany had somehow managed to knock out Sahir and was helping Jeanette lock Jack inside the room which lead to the roof. But what really drew his attention was the fight Alvin and Negro were having.

Alvin was a good fighter, there was no doubt about that, but Negro was better. Alvin was laying on the floor, blood trickling down his chin from his nose and his arm had a long gash across it. He was clearly unconscious. Negro was standing by his feet aiming the pistol at his chest.

"Get away from my brother!" Simon yelled bounding forward with his fist drawn back ready to punch. It did hurt a lot having to run at the pace he did with the injuries he had, but the idea of losing his brother was more painful.

Simon clamped his hands around Negro's neck once he had reached him and tackled him to the ground, causing Negro to drop the gun which landed not so far away. Simon tried to strangle him, but Negro had grabbed Simon's arm and sunk his claws into a gash that soaked Simon's entire arm in blood. Simon reeled away from Negro, screaming in pain whilst clutching his injured arm. This gave Negro enough time to regain his footing again.

Seeing Simon in pain seemed to bring an immense satisfaction to Negro, and it was sickening to think that this didn't bother him even a little. Negro grabbed Simon's shoulders roughly and pushed to the ground; Simon heard a loud crack in his ankle as he hit the floor. "Tut, tut, tut, Simon, you should know not to try to hurt me by now," Negro ginned. Simon scowled, trying to at least look brave and not scared which, in truth, he was.

Simon tried to get up, but the pain in his ankle was unbearable. Even more unbearable than what he felt in his leg. It must have shattered or something, but whatever it was, Simon couldn't get up because of it. Negro turned away from Simon and walked towards Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany and Eleanor, who had looks of horror on their faces.

As he got closer, he unsheathed a knife. "Let's just end this now," Negro said, sounding fed up. The four chipmunks backed away from him, heading towards the edge of the roof.

Simon could see the pistole, not so far away from him. _Maybe_, he thought, _I can get it if I crawl._ It was a difficult task, no doubt, but Simon managed to start to drag himself over to it. The pain he felt in his ankle over-powered every other injury, and the blood loss had finally caught up with him, causing black dots began to appear in front of his eyes and Simon to begin to feel nauseous. Simon knew he was going to fall out of consciousness in a matter of seconds, but he had to get the gun first.

The chippetes and Theodore were on the edge of the roof now, and there was now no where for them to run. But Simon had almost reached the gun. The black dots were beginning to blind Simon now, and he knew that this was going to be close.

Negro smirked at the chipmunks whose faces were full of fear, he had almost reached them now. Simon outstretched his arm once he was close to the small gun and his heart skipped a beat once he felt it inside his paws. He quickly spun his body around, wincing at the pain as he did, and raised the gun towards Negro. Negro had Jeanette in his paws now, and she was squirming in his grasp.

Simon felt like he was going to faint any moment and now was the time to use the gun, if he was ever going to use it. Simon had just rested his finger on the trigger when he hesitated. Was he sure he wanted to do this? Simon wasn't sure he could live with himself if killed someone, even if it was Negro, but then again, so much was at stake.

Simon felt himself nearing unconsciousness now and Simon's vision blurred as he made his choice. Simon bit his lip, raised the gun, and fired, then everything went black...

X-X-X

Simon awoke several hours later in a hospital bed, with his brothers, the chippetes and Dave staring down at him with grin's on their faces. "SIMON!" They all squealed when he awoke, minus Dave that is who tried to calm them all down.

"Hello!" Simon replied weakly, he sounded very quiet but the pain was gone.

It turned out, Simon had indeed shattered his ankle; he had also badly fractured his leg. Alvin had also fractured his arm, but it was more minor than Simon's case. It was later revealed to Simon, that he had shot Negro square in the head in the just nick of time as he was just about to end Jeanette's life. Dave and many police officers didn't realise that any of the young chipmunks were missing untill Negro had fallen of the roof when he had been shot.

Sahir, Denver and Jack were in jail about a week after Simon left hospital in a wheelchair; where they will be spending the sixteen years. Simon thought they should have had a longer sentence, but it could have been a lot less time than that.

Simon did feel guilty about shooting Negro, even though he had ruined the better part of his life. This was partly because he felt a little sorry for him, but it was mainly because he believed nobody, even if they had killed many people, deserved to die. It was the worst possible punishment in the entire world in his opinion. But he didn't have much choice, did he?

X-X-X

Three months had passed since that day, and most of Simon's wounds had healed now. Everything had pretty much returned to normal, and nothing had really changed. Alvin was still obnoxious, Theodore was still really innocent, Brittany was still a diva (on occasion), Eleanor was still the motherly figure and Jeanette was still the girl he had a crush on. He and Jeanette hadn't happened yet. There was a moment when they were alone and they had hugged but that was as far as it had gone.

But Jeanette wasn't on his mind at the moment.

Simon was sitting beneath a cherry tree, alone. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky and there wasn't a single cloud. He was in the middle of the countryside so there were no buildings in sight, nor were there any people.

To the side of him, there was a grave stone. It stood tall and erect in the ground and scribbled on it was.

_Roberto Frois_

_Prior 1997-2012_

_The man who was braver than anyone I have ever known._

Simon had learned that Roberto was dead not long after he had awoken in the hospital bed, and he had wept a few tears. He had told Alvin and Theodore then that he was in fact their father and they also shed a few tears, but they had never met the badger so they were not even close to how sad Simon had been.

It was Jeanette who suggested that Roberto, be buried beneath this cherry tree, and she had been the one to scribble on the tomb stone. Writing what Simon asked her too. Though she hadn't come to visit him since the day he had been buried. Actually. Only Simon had visited out of all the chipmunks.

Suddenly, a blossomed, cherry flower fell out of the tree and landed just below the tomb stone where Roberto lay. Simon smiled. The sun was beginning it's decent down into the horizon now, and he knew Dave would arrive soon. Scrambling to his feet, Simon prepared himself to leave but before he left, he turned towards the grave.

"Goodbye Roberto," he whispered beneath his breath, "I wish you the best wherever you are!"

With that, Simon turned on his heel and began to walk down the dirt path; knowing that Roberto was smiling down at him from heaven.

_The End_

**And done!**

**It is finally over, Keeping Secrets has been finished.**

**I hope you liked this story guys and thank you for all the support you have given me.**

**So this is it, I guess.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this story, and thanks again for everything.**

**For the last time.**

**Goodbye**


End file.
